terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Galvasto de Ruíz
'Antonio Galvasto Tonde de Ruíz i Carramballa '(1403-1488) was a Qotian economic and political theorist who helped set the stage for the First Golden Age of Qotian philosophy and literature. Living during the rise of the first Qotian Empire, Ruíz saw how absolutism and mercantilism affected the life of everyday workers throughout the empire. He published ''Lo Dolla dels Archesas Libras ''(English: ''The Duty of Free Markets) ''in 1442, which outlined his complaints against mercantilism and government control over the government, establishing the economic school of thought now known as capitalism. Building off of his complaints against central government, Ruíz would continue to publish over the next thirty years. Although he never challenged the existance of a monarchy - in fact, in several of his writings, he stated its necessity - he is considered to have been one of the most outspoken proponents of constitutional, enlightened monarchy. Biography Ruíz was born in Qotopolis to the wealthy merchant Bernaro de Ruíz and his wife Saliana de Carramballa. He was named Antonio for his paternal uncle, Galvasto for his maternal grandfather, and ''Tonde ''for his light brown hair. He was the second of nine children, seven of them boys. He was given a liberal education and traveled the world as a child. While his elder brother Sebasto inherited his father's business, Antonio was given a significant amount of land in northern Niedeva in 1427, to farm with his wife Llasia. Ruíz's land grew greatly in value as Niedeva grew more settled and, by 1435, he was wealthier than his brother, with a significant amount of influence. Ruíz became a leader in his local community and was known for his interest in books and philosophy. In 1437, while doing business in Corspacara, Ruíz ran into a group of Toranese traders with whom he carried out a lengthy conversation. They discussed political philosophy, and what Ruíz heard of the government of Toran he found very interesting. The next year, Ruíz arranged with his brother Sebasto to board a trading voyage to Ptolomaise, where he would acquire a copy of Ptomar's ''Of Cities and Empires ''in Toranese. He tried to get Sebasto's friend in Ptolomaise, the Toranese trader Erasakthatnam, to help him translate the book into English; however, he was unsuccessful in translating much of it due to linguistic barriers. Two years later, Ruíz discovered independently that a Ario Lopate, a Qotian living in Ponté, had already independently translated the book into Qotian. He read it and found it fascinating, bringing the translation back to Niedeva. In early 1440, he published a short article about the contents of the book. Ruíz withdrew largely from society within the next two years, getting more invested in his own writing. At last, in 1442, he published what he had been working on - ''Lo Dolla dels Archesas Libras, ''a sixty-page book on economics and politics influenced by Ptomar and by what he saw in his own life. He noted that, of the enormous amount of trade that happened in the Qotian South, almost all of it was channeled directly back to the emperor, and little of it was being used to expand the economy. Ruíz introduced the idea that, should the government retreat from matters of economics and let the market regulate itself, individuals would grow wealthier and the society would prosper. Not only would the poorer grow richer, but the state itself, and therefore its king, would grow wealthier too. Although the book sparked interest, Augusto's economic advisors refused to let it be implented within the empire. Mercantilism worked too well in bolstering imperial power for it to be changed. Ruíz, however, did not stop writing or traveling. Ruíz was soon at the center of a new philosophical movement, centered in Qotian South, not in Eqota proper. He published twenty-seven more books and articles over the next thirty years while living in Niedeva, and was influential in creating the Philosophical Society of Niedeva, which would later join with other societies to become the National Society. Ruíz did not die until 1488, at the age of eighty-five, of pneumonia. Personal life Ruíz had three children with his first wife, Llasia: Bernaro, Copero, and Herara. Some time around 1440, Ruíz began having an affair with a native Niedev woman, who went by the Qotian name of Maria Géla. He and Maria Géla had a son, José, in 1445. Llasia filed for a divorce, and the two were separated in 1445; scandalously, Ruíz would marry Maria Géla the next year. She was fourteen years his junior, and they would have four more children. Maria Géla would outlive him by two years, and inherited his fortune before splitting it between their children. Category:Eqota Category:Political philosophy Category:Economics Category:First Qotian Empire Category:Qotian Golden Age Category:Capitalism Category:Constitutional Monarchism